fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
N.A.T.E (Episode)
Episode seven of The Fugly Hoe Saga, entitled N.A.T.E Plot The episode begins with Becca laying in bed, crying. Her phone vibrates on her bedsite cabinet and she picks it up - an uknown caller. The text reads '''Hey babe ;)'. ''The next day, Lily sees Becca texting constantly on her phone. She asks who shes texting but Becca just says it's no one. The Glee Club continues their lesson - solo week and Maya performs 'Put Your Record On'. The setting changes as two unkown men in suits approach Nathan, who is standing in the corrider - texting his boyfriend, Kyler. Then men claim to have listened to his album 'N.A.T.E', and offer him immediate fame on twattir in exchange for full rights on his N.A.T.E album, which will be recorded again by Rihanna and renamed 'Slutbag'. Nathan instead gives them a fake version; the songs on this album are from his flop album 'Nathaniel, Honeys.' He puts the N.A.T.E cover on their case and the unkown men work their magic on twattir and he instantly has 249850318 followers - all begging for a world tour. Nathan decides that his fans need him, and tries to break the news to Kyler. Nathan sings American Boy as his solo to Kyler, but promptly has a heartfelt break-up with afterwards. The whole Glee club except Becca, who hates him for beating him up with a baseball bat and Tots, who cba with his shit anymore. They have a group hug and Nathan makes his final exit. A week later and Nathan is on stage singing 'I Dont Giv A' by Medoner and Necki Menij. He feels empty. The song ends and Nathan rund off stage, a fan shouts '#PUBLICITYSTUNT'. Becca is seen singing Songbird by Eva Cassidy to her mobile phone, and Lily catches her in the act. Lily confronts her, but Becca pushes her away and makes a dramatic, Rachel Berry exit. In the next scene, Happy is being held at gunpoint by none other than Tots. Tots is smoking a blunt, per the norm, but gestures at happy to leave, she puffs the blunt and sings 'Smoke Weed Everyday' by Snoop Dogg. Kyler feels empty after Nathan's departure and sings Judas by Lady Gaga in honour of Nathan. Nathan enters through the door and Kyler runs into his arms, but he bears bad news. Tots is in jail; and Trae is in the hospital. Tots apparently thought she saw Happy, held him at gunpoint and let him leave, but infact she was just really high, she actually had Trae at gunpoint and shot him in the chest. Happy was at home eating a taco and now has a monster case of the shits. They go to Dr. Merrier Care's luxury clinical rehab centre for imperfect angles and see Trae lying in a coma. Nathan sings A Thousand Miles, dedicated to Trae and Kyler. Nathan is still, however determined to pursue his dreams and is definately leaving school to continue the #NATEtour. Everyone crys, applauding Nathan as he sings 'Rather Be' and exits the Glee club for the last time. Songs Trivia *The last appearance of Nathan in season 1.1 Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Drama Category:The Fugly Hoes Saga